


fight for you

by orphan_account



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Female Relationships, Fluff, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: parties aren't your thing, but thankfully you have a knight in a shining blue blazer to protect you.
Relationships: Veronica Sawyer & Reader, Veronica Sawyer/Reader
Kudos: 20





	fight for you

deafening edm pierces your eardrums as soon as you step through the doorway, mingling with the sharp scent of weed. a giggly, sweaty couple are aggressively making out (or sucking each other’s faces, you’re not sure) on the stairs, the girl’s bra strap falling off her shoulder. another girl, face painted with thick makeup, is chugging an entire bottle of vodka, with a small crowd egging her on, then wildly congratulating her right after she smashes the empty bottle on the floor. fluorescent neon flashes across the room, drenching the walls in bright hues.

instinctively, you clasp veronica’s hand a little tighter, apprehensive of your daunting surroundings. the girl senses your nerves and comfortingly nudges you.

“don’t worry, babe!” her warm smile eases you slightly. “i’ll be with you the entire time.”

although you feel calmer, this whole party scene is still throwing you off. you never normally come to these kind of conventions (primarily due to your mild social anxiety), but you had constructed a bucket list earlier in the year and ‘ _attend an archetypal party with booze, drugs and hook-ups to conclude the golden years of teenhood_ ’ was pretty high up there. veronica, being well-versed in the teen party scene, encouraged your newfound confidence and assisted you in lining your eyes and curling your hair for the night.

currently, your girlfriend gently tugs you through the sea of gyrating bodies, insisting you need a drink to further ease your nerves.

“of course …” she picks up the red cup to give to you. “only if you want to.”

your eyes dart from the beer to her beaming face. 

_my god, she’s beautiful._

returning the grin, you grab the cup and bring it to your lips, before halting.

veronica furrows her brows. “is something wrong?”

you gulp, suddenly feeling stupid. “shouldn’t i be licking salt or something … ?”

she blinks, face void of any expression. then she bursts into that adorable laugh of hers, doubled over. 

“that—” she attempts to speak properly, clutching her stomach. 

a nervous chuckle tumbles from your lips, confused at her reaction.

once her laughter dies down, veronica places her hand on your arm. “_name_, sweetie, i promise i’m not laughing at you, it’s just salt, shot then lime is only for tequila shots. a little beer doesn’t need that sorta prep.”

you knew that, realistically, beer was only meant to get you a little buzzed while tequila shots were meant to get you more than a little tipsy. since you just saw a drunk jock throw up then cannonball naked into the pool, you opt to down your beer in one gulp.

“ _that’s_ my girl!” veronica smiles wide, clearly pleased.

you note how _not_ different you feel. it tasted refreshingly bitter, but you don’t have much to compare it to. you’re about to go fill up your cup before a bubbly girl in yellow approaches both you and veronica.

“heather, hey!” your girlfriend exclaims, embracing the blonde. “it’s great to see you.”

you don’t know the heathers particularly well, but they occasionally hang out with veronica and she seems to like them. heather, being the complete sweetheart you _know_ she is, is all smiles and the neon light catches her highlight perfectly as she speaks. “veronica, i’m so glad you got _name_ to come! i was wondering when i’d see her pretty face at one of our parties.”

veronica slings her arm around your waist, pulling you closer as she replies, “yeah, i’m super happy to have her here too. not gonna lie, she was terrified at first—”

“—like when you couldn’t figure out the tequila order at ram’s homecoming!” heather giggles, which triggers another fit of laughter from veronica.

“and when i saved heather duke’s ass from his crude advances!” you haven’t heard this story before (veronica avoids talking about the beginning of senior year, before you transferred), but you figure it must have been a mostly positive experience so you join in on the laughter.

“speaking of heather duke, she’s in the other room killing it in beer pong. i was wondering if the two of you wanted to play?” the blonde requests. it’s sweet how she tries to include you, this being your first party and all.

veronica instantly turns to you. “uh, yeah, i’d love to! if _name_ wants to.”

once again, you look from your girlfriend to heather. although you know neither of them are pressuring you into anything, you don’t feel up to a game of ‘beer pong’. how the _fuck_ do you even play a game like that? besides, you still need a little adjusting to the current setting.

however, you don’t want to hold veronica back from having fun with friends so you quickly say, “i’d rather stay here, but you’re free to go, ronnie!”

furrowing her eyebrows, she asks quietly, “are you sure? i don’t wanna leave you on your own.”

you brush her off. “i’ll be fine, i can … _mingle_ with others, y’know? make new friends …”

now it’s heather’s turn to be worried, “drunk guys can be a little weird, _name_, we don’t want you to get hurt.”

“i can handle myself, you guys don’t need to worry! go on and have fun, i’ll be a-okay!” you reassure both of them, smiling as wide as you can.

even though she’s still clearly concerned, veronica reluctantly leaves right after she kisses you softly and whispers, “be right back.”

as soon as the two girls retreat, you breathe in the pattern veronica once taught you - inhale for five, hold for five then exhale for five. it always helped calm you and rationalise your thoughts. you figure a little beer will also help with that so you pour a little more for yourself.

your gaze drifts around the crowded room, absorbing all the party-goers. the girl you saw chugging vodka is now napping on top of two guys, who are also fast asleep. it’s a stark contrast to the group right next to them dancing wildly to what sounds like drake.

as you lean against the wall, quietly sipping your drink, you notice a figure approaching you from the corner of your eyes. immediately your anxiety kicks in, causing your eyes to widen and your feet wanting to move you as far from the situation as possible.

however, against all your instincts, you hold your ground and steady your breathing.

now, they’re a few feet away from you. you glance up to see it’s one of those wasted jocks heather warned you about.

“_n-name_, you are looking _good_ tonight!” he drawls as he lumbers closer to you. from his bloodshot eyes, you guess he’s high as a kite as well.

“uh … thanks …” you mutter, quickly stepping back. your mind wanders back to when veronica helped you pair the crop top with the black skirt and lent you her matching knee high socks. you don’t think this creep cares to listen to that story, though.

the guy smirks then promptly stumbles. in a half-ass attempt to hide it, he leans against the wall. “soooo … you here alone?”

your eyes flicker to the door which you saw veronica leave from ten minutes ago. “n-no … i came with my _girlfriend_.” you emphasise the word in the hopes of him catching on and leaving, but this doesn’t seem to faze him.

“oooohh, two girls, huh?” he chuckles, which is one of the most disgusting noises you’ve ever had the displeasure of hearing. “that’s fucking _hot_.”

you refuse to answer, this time praying he gets bored and leaves.

to your utter abhorrence, the douche continues.

“well, she’s not here right now …”

this guy has set off so many alarms in your head, at this point you feel physically nauseated. you’re about to storm off when you feel a familiar arm wrap around your waist protectively.

“ _ **mind if i cut in?**_ ” your heroic girlfriend swoops in, pulling you flush into her. you glance at her face - there’s a slight pink dusted on her cheeks and her eyes have darkened. if you didn’t know any better, you’d say her protective switch just got flipped.

blinking, the jock seems disoriented. 

narrowing her eyes, veronica makes direct eye contact with the guy. instantly, you note how he shuffles in his position under her threatening stare.

still maintaining eye contact, she casually asks, “sweetheart, is this guy bothering you?” 

before you can even open your mouth, the jock quickly cuts in, which is surprising considering how _not sober_ he is. “we were just … talkin’! y’knooow, i know her from my ap french class, sooooooo …”

although he isn’t lying (he does, in fact, sit right in front of you in ap french), veronica grip tightens around your waist before she breaks away from her glare and looks at you.

the girl’s gaze softens as soon as she glimpses your face, and her voice lowers as she once again asks, “was he bothering you, _name_?”

maybe it’s the alcohol in your system or it’s the fact you’ve encountered several other guys who fetishize you and your girlfriend, but you’re _so_ ready to snitch on this jock’s bitch-ass. besides, you’ve seen veronica make plenty of other jocks sob with her verbal insults and, honestly, it’s quite entertaining.

“he was being a homophobic dick and coming onto me without my consent.” you’re tempted to smile sweetly but decide against it; you don’t wanna milk this moment too much.

veronica’s head whips back round to face the jock. slowly, she takes her arm from around you and steps closer to him.

the guy, sensing your girlfriend’s anger, throws his hands up in defence. “hey! it’s not my fault girls kissing each other is _such_ a turn-on–”

“you better shut your fucking mouth, you disgusting piece of shit before i staple it closed.” veronica is now seething, you can tell. her tight fists are forced against her sides as she tries to contain her anger. she steps even closer to the guy and backs him up against the wall.

his expression reflects that of a deer caught in headlights.

 _she won’t actually hurt the guy_ , you reassure yourself. _my beautiful intellectual is above violence._

“you know …” she now paces her speech, which makes it all the more scary somewhat. “normally, i would have a speech prepared for assholes like you who were never loved by their parents as kids, whose masculinity is so fragile they think girls are walking pieces of meat, who can’t take no for a fucking answer.”

she looks him up and down, clearly revolted.

“but you’re not worth _shit_ , dickwad.” with that, she promptly whirls around, takes your hand and storms off.

glancing back while you’re being led away, you see the jock sitting down against the wall, completely bewildered and terrified.

right after you turn back around, veronica is cupping your face and rapidly asking, “oh my god, are you okay? did he actually touch you? are you hurt in any way?”

smiling at how much she cares, you assure her, “ronnie, i’m perfectly okay! he didn’t lay a hand on me.”

although she clearly sees your unharmed figure, her eyebrows are still furrowed together and her mouth is in a deep frown. “if i hadn’t come any sooner … fuck, i knew i shouldn’t have left you alone!”

placing your hands on her arm, you look into her eyes and say, “veronica, as much as i adore how much you protect me and always look out for me, i promise i can also look out for myself. i was gonna leave and try and find you right before you arrived, anyway.”

gradually, veronica’s mouth morphs from a frown to a soft half-smile. one of her hands drops from your face and settles around your waist as she whispers, “i just worry a lot. parties, as fun as they are, have risks and i don’t want you to get hurt.”

you return her happy expression and nuzzle your cheek against her hand. “i know. and frankly, i think it’s great how ready you are to kick ass whenever i’m in danger; i genuinely love your protective nature.”

her round face is lit up with that beautiful smile that you always melt over. “that’s sorta my duty as your girlfriend, right? i gotta defend my mistress’ honour from beer-guzzling jocks who fetishize lesbians.” her hand moves from your waist to your hair. “ ** _you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me_** , _name_, and i would do anything in my power to keep you safe. i could never risk losing you.”

“my knight in a bright blue blazer.” you giggle, now beginning to walk out the back door, where heather should be.

veronica shares your laughter, happiness evident on her features. “wanna crash at my place after this?” she asks, slightly nervous.

“only if we grab a slushie and chilli fries before.” you wink, excited for the teenage sleepover veronica deadass just planned and also touched at how she’s still a little uneasy when asking to hang out with you, even after all this time.

this angel is _definitely_ a keeper.

**Author's Note:**

> i love barrett wilbert weed with an adoration i never knew i had the emotional capacity for; like i also love winona ryder wholeheartedly but i’d be lying if i said i looked at barrett and didn’t dreamily sigh like the hopeless bisexual i am 
> 
> oOOPS my gay is showing–-
> 
> i wrote this almost 2 years ago on my tumblr after falling into the rabbit hole of heathers fanfiction. there was a distinct lack of veronica x female reader's so i decided to add my own! i wrote it with 2 prompts: "mind if i cut in?" and "you're the best thing that's ever happened to me". i wanted to write a protective ronnie since i imagine she could really beat someone up if needs be yk??? 
> 
> i actually saw heathers uk in london in november 2018 and it was hands-down one of the most surreal experiences in my entire liFE, i adored every second and i highly recommend seeing this show live if you can!!!
> 
> thank u for reading ❤️


End file.
